


Pickup Line

by lewdlordmiraak



Category: CW Supernatural, Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Humor, Humour, Lucifer has a Forked Tongue, NSFW, Please dont kill me, Porn, Rough Sex, Sex, Short, Smut, Sort of? - Freeform, This is terrible, i think this counts as porn, is this porn?, really short, this is porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8136712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lewdlordmiraak/pseuds/lewdlordmiraak
Summary: Lucifer uses a really bad pickup line on you and naturally, it leads to sex. [Very Short]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hoooohoooo okay. First off, this is my first work for Supernatural. Second off... I haven't slept in two days. Third off, I wrote this in 30 or so minutes. Yeah, it's pretty bad. But I had to get it out. Maaaaybe I'll rework it later? Maybe.

"I heard you like magic. Well, bend over and watch my dick disappear." "Lucifer, what the fuck?" The blonde's eyes meet yours, winking suggestively as that obscene split tongue you'd grown to love over the years darted out to flick over his bottom lip. You have to admit; he took a risk with that line, no matter the outcome. It was nearly comical.  
"I think you mean, when to fuck?" "That is _not_ helping."  
"Really? You seem to be turning a precarious shade of red. I can hear your heart-rate increasing, little human. You liked it." You can't stop your eyes from rolling, though a telling smile is beginning to tug at your features.  
"Shut up."   
"Oh, they said shut up to me," Lucifer turned away, moping at an imaginary audience before turning back to you in an instant, arm curling around your waist precariously as one of his hands spiders its way up from your knee towards the inside of your thighs. "Is it working?"  
You bite back a remark, feeling the tell-tale signs of excitement start it ignite within you as his hand comes closer to your special place. You didn't want to admit the pull that Lucifer had on you but you supposed there was no point in denying it, either. Not when your lover was the devil himself. He could see through anything.   
"...Fine. You win... Again. It is." You need say nothing else because he is already upon you, all signs of teasing and playfullness lost as he tears your clothing away, leaving you bare as his skin and tongue, smooth, strong, and freezing, ravage you in all the places he knew would drive you wild, in all your special sensitive spots that could and would quite easily turn you into nothing more than a writhing, begging mess. For the first few minutes that's what it seems he desires, but his own arousal becomes apparent, getting the best of him as you feel him prodding against your thigh.  
"Lucifer..." He needs no more encouragement before sinking down into you with a grunt, his own clothing mysteriously gone.   
"Oh, yes..." Your noises echo each other as he begins rocking into you, fingers digging into your shoulders and hips hard enough that you know there will be bruises the next morning. He loves marking you; and it's a good thing you return the notion because he'd do it whether or not you wanted to bear it.   
"As fun... As this is..." You pant, trying to focus through through the intense fucking, feeling the furniture beneath you squeaking wildly, "It's not... what you originally... Tried to suggest, is it? You haven't bent me... shit... Over." Teasing Lucifer is a dangerous game, but hours later, as your ankles are locked around his shoulders while he pounds you through what must be your fiftieth climax that night, through your cries of exhaustion, humiliation, and undeniable ecstasy, you know that the gamble is worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I fucking love Lucifer okay guys


End file.
